


storms are a great cuddle excuse (jeremy heere/reader/michael mell)

by laughaholic



Series: bmc x reader one-shots :) [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughaholic/pseuds/laughaholic
Summary: you don't love storms so you use that make sure your boyfriends want to cuddle with you for comfort ;)))





	storms are a great cuddle excuse (jeremy heere/reader/michael mell)

You and Jeremy were staying over at Michael's house. You all lied in his bed, talking about life and just having casual conversations and just enjoying each other's company.

The sudden sound of thunder caught you by surprise. You and Michael yelped while Jeremy chuckled as he put his arms around both of you.

"Awww are you guys scared?" he said jokingly, smiling at how cute you both were.

"Pshhh nope. It just took by surprise that's all" said Michael, trying to one up his boyfriend but failing because Jeremy thought that was an even cuter response.

You were about to make a similar comment when you realized you could use this to your advantage, you were in a cuddle mood.

"That thunder scared me a little" you admitted, pretending to shiver.

The boys both looked at you immediately, then at each other, trying to decide what they should do. After a moment a loud thunder struck again, longer this time. You fake yelped and dived into Michael sweater which was closest to you.

You could feel Michael's heart race and you could tell he was blushing.

You turned your head away from his sweater and pouted "Is it over?"

Jeremy almost exploded from blushing at how cute you were. You knew how to get your boys to cuddle with you. It was a talent, truly.

"Don't worry" said Jeremy, smiling sheepishly "We'll protect you"

You usually liked to show your boys that you could take care of yourself and you would usually act first on most romantic interactions (which they loved), but these rare occasions where you let them take over, they cherished these moments.

 Michael grabbed the fluffiest blanket he owned and immediately wrapped it around you. 

You and Michael then leaned on Jeremy who held you both close.

"Feel safe now babe?" Asked Michael, as he leaned on you.

"Definitely" you said "But as long you as don't you leave me by myself" 

"We're not going anywhere" said Jeremy causing Michael to nod.

You three fell asleep like that: together.


End file.
